Altered Memories
by wanderingcloud
Summary: What if the emperor used his geass on Lelouch before they went to Japan because one of his guard who was granted the ability to see the future (geass) saw the emperor's defeat in C world. A different Leluch, Nunnally and Rolo. Whole summary inside. AU.
1. Alteration of Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

Whole Summary: What if after the emperor told Lelouch that he and his younger siblings would be exiled in Japan, Lelouch went back to Nunnally who he thought was sleeping to ask for her forgiveness. Just as Nunnally decided to stop pretending to be asleep, the emperor showed up and placed Lelouch under his geass. In Lelouch's mind, the emperor is the father he always had, the assassination of their mother broke his heart in private with his children and of him explaining that they will be sent to Japan for their safety because he is scared that whoever killed their mother might kill them too. Problem is he did not include Nunnally for what can a blind and crippled girl do? Featuring a naive innocent Lelouch and a calculating bent on revenge Nunnally and Rolo who vowed that they will protect their older brother from everyone who dared hurt him.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes

* * *

Chapter 1: Alteration of Memories

2010\. Aries Villa

In a pale coloured room with furnishings that could hardly be seen due to the windows mostly covered by forest green draperies, you could find a young boy of ten quietly murmuring and pleading for forgiveness to the little girl who he thought was unconscious but was only feigning unconsciousness on the queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

"Nunnally, I'm really sorry, please forgive your stupid older brother. I thought- no- I-I'm really sorry. I hope you and Rolo could forgive me. If only I didn't say those to father. If I could only kept my temper in check and swallowed up my pride. If only father wasn't such a cold hearted bastard! How could he?! How could he send us to Japan especially in your condition Nunnally! He practically sent us to our deaths! I hope he dies a most painful death for exiling us to Japan! Don't worry though; I'll protect both you and Rolo. I'll always be there as your older brother. I'll never abandon both of you even if everyone else has. We don't need them anyway. Everything's going to be okay-"

Nunnally at that time decided to open her unseeing eyes and tell her brother that she would never and will never blame him. She'll also tell him that Rolo and she were really thankful that they have such a wonderful older brother and that they could never ask for more. But before she could carry on with her plan, she heard a clap and the cruel voice of her father, "bravo, bravo Lelouch. Such conviction! I wonder, what would you do if I only wanted Nunnally and Rolo to be exiled in Japan? Would you allow it and continue being a prince? Or would you rather go with them?"

"I would rather go with them to be exiled in Japan than being back under your rule!" Lelouch said defiantly with his amethyst eyes narrowed dangerously as if daring the emperor to come close to his precious sister.

"Thought so, you know, you should be more careful with that little sharp tongue of yours. You wouldn't want to cause any more harm, do you? But then again you don't really have to. I would simply make you forget about being such a nuisance."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Lelouch asked in a forced apathetic voice, trying to cover up the alarm bells blaring inside of him that's making him want to run away.

"It's quite simple, really. Believe it or not, one of my loyal guards has foreseen the future in which you'll be destroying my plans. Sending you to Japan would never be enough for you'll still be able to do it albeit much more slowly. The only way to anticipate this is to simply make you loyal to me. And with your unwavering loyalty, I would never have to worry about you defying me like starting a rebellion or something." The emperor said in a contemplative voice

"Ho-how are you going to do that, huh? I won't and never will be loyal to you. You don't deserve any loyalty from me!" Lelouch challenged as if daring his father to do something which in his mind is simply impossible.

"I'll rewrite your memory, boy. From now on those precious memories of yours would be changed to something that would make you loyal to me." The emperor said in a bored tone as if he was discussing the weather and not changing his son's memories.

"What?! No, no. That's impossible! You may be the emperor but you don't have the power to do that!" and when Lelouch saw his father looking at him in amusement, horror descended upon him for his father doesn't look as if rewriting someone else's memories quite impossible. And that's when Lelouch realized that his father is neither joking nor was he bluffing. "No. You can't do this to me! How could you? You can't make me forget!"

"I didn't know you were such a dramatic person, Lelouch. Don't worry you won't feel a thing after this-" And that was the last thing Lelouch heard from his 'cruel' father. The last thing he sees is his father's red with a bird mark eyes that was supposedly clear violet and everything became blank making him scream unconsciously just so he could hear something aside from this utter silence. He could not see nor hear nor feel nor smell or anything. It's as if his senses and everything that makes him Lelouch was blocked making him go mad for what seems like hours, months, or years until something shifts inside him and his prayer seems to be answered when the blankness surrounding him receded and memories he thought was his surrounds him lulling him into a dreamless sleep.

For Nunnally who heard everything happening felt horrible for she could not do anything to help his older brother against their father. She could not see, nor could she use her useless legs! How could she help her older brother when she is this helpless? Why is fate so cruel to her? Self-deprecation changed to anger when she heard her brother's agonized screamed and that's when Nunnally's childhood came to an end. Kind and pure-hearted she may be but enough is enough. The emperor had just crossed over the line when she heard her beloved older brother screamed. 'How dare him,' Nunnally thought angrily. Her older brother who never did anything wrong to anyone except maybe, doing everything in his power to make her and her twin brother happy even for the sake of doing something he would deeply regret later on, was being tortured by their very own father. If only she has the power to help her brother then her father would pay dearly for doing this!

Thoughts of hatred and anger formed in Nunnally's head until she noticed her brother stopped screaming. She dearly hoped that her brother is alright for losing Lelouch would definitely destroy her. She just couldn't lose anyone anymore!

Suddenly, she heard her brother and father speak quietly. What she heard made her hate their father more if that is even possible. It seems that their father has the ability to change someone else's memory! And he even dared use it to his very own offspring!

She wanted to yell at their father and tell her older brother what their father just did to him but something stopped her for if the emperor has the ability to change someone else's memories, he would definitely do that to her too if she showed him that she knew what just happened. No, that should never happen. What she needed to do was to remember all of this and tell everything to Rolo in order for them to protect their precious older brother.

"What happened, father?"

"Are you all right, Lelouch? I understand that you wanted to look after Nunnally but you should never forget to look after yourself. How will Nunnally feel if she learned you fainted while watching over her?" the emperor asked sounding quite worried

"I'm sorry, father. I promise that this would never happen again. By the way, why are you here?"" Lelouch said in shame

"Why? Can't a father visit his children? Pity, Rolo's not here. On a side note, you should know that I'm not scolding you because I wanted to but because I cared. Do you understand that, Lelouch?"

"Yes father, I really understand. Will you be staying for a while? Rolo would be arriving soon with sister Euphie."

"I'm afraid not. I needed to return soon. I'm sorry about that son."

"I completely understand father. At least once Nunnally awakens; she'll be thrilled knowing that you at least visited her. About Japan, when are we leaving?"

"Why? Do you want to leave already? Are you that furious of the decision I made an hour ago that you would rather leave your dear father's presence? " The emperor said in a teasing voice.

"Uhh. No father. I'm just curious so that I could prepare Nunnally and Rolo's things. I truly understand why you wanted us to stay in Japan. I know it would be hard to leave everyone but this is for our safety and as their older brother, it is my duty to protect them with all I have. I could never forgive myself if the assassin who killed mother, hurt Nunnally and Rolo."

"Good. You'll be leaving in a week so make sure you have everything that you need. And Lelouch make your siblings understand why this is happening, is that understood?"

"Yes, father. Goodbye."

A second later, Nunnally heard the door closing, a scrapping of chair on her left side and the chair groaning as if in pain when someone sat on it. That's when she decided to announce her waking presence.

"Lelouch?"

"'I'm right here, Nunnally." Lelouch answered while holding her hand.

Nunnally really wanted to ask about their 'exile' in Japan but changed her mind in the last second. She can ask that later but first, she needed her twin brother, "Where's Rolo?"

"He's with sister Euphy. Don't worry they'll be arriving soon."

"I see."

"Do you need anything Nunnally?"

"No big brother, you're already here with me, and Rolo and sister Euphy would also be here soon. What more could I ask?"

"Nunnally, guess what, father visited you." But when he noticed that she didn't smile, he asked again albeit unsure, "Aren't you happy?"

"No. I'm really happy big brother but why did father left before I woke up?"

"He's a busy man Nunnally but at least he visited right? He really cares about us and would do anything for our safety. Remember the time when-" And that's when Nunnally decided to tune out Lelouch for she could not stomach the false memories that their father planted in her brother's mind.

"I understand, big brother." Nunnally said once she heard her brother stop 'reminiscing' and really she did understand her father's plan in making Lelouch loyal to him. He planted memories of being a good father that cares for his children and would do anything for them no matter what. He even made himself Lelouch's hero, the person whom her older brother admired, respected and revered and that made Nunnnally sick.

Unforgivable, Nunnally thought. That man is a monster and he shall pay dearly. Revenge after all is best serve cold.

* * *

Self-edit version 2: 05-03-15


	2. To Plan for Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

a.n. thank you for those who read and fav/alert/review.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes

* * *

Chapter 2: To Plan for Tomorrow

The week passed by like a blur for someone as busy as Lelouch. The first thing he did was of course to plan how to address the situation, thus the three objectives that should be done before they depart to Japan was made. The first was to pack the belongings that they might need during their stay in Japan; second was to tell and make his beloved siblings understand their father's decision. And last but not the least was to say goodbyes to their few 'precious' half-siblings.

The first task was not as hard as he thought it would be. Packing for Rolo and Nunnally's things as well as his few meagre possessions only took him a day and a half and yet he didn't even feel as exhausted as he should be once that was taken care of.

For the second task, he thought that he would be using up most of his energy in telling Rolo and Nunnally their situation. He knew that Nunnally would understand if he told her their father's reason for doing such thing was not an act of hatred but of love for them; so he'll have no problem telling her. The only problem was telling Rolo. Even with him clarifying things in order for Rolo to understand that their father did such a thing for their safety less their fate ended up like their mother's, he predicted that it would still be hard for his brother to understand and accept it.

The day after their father visited Nunnally, he decided to tell his siblings that their father ordered them to go to Japan. He thought that there would be screaming and shouting from Rolo, who would no doubt would curse their father to death; remembering how Rolo hated their father with a passion having an abandonment issue and all. He also envisioned Nunnally crying and him pleading for his siblings to stop fighting.

On the day he decided to tell his siblings, he remembered how he mentally prepared himself for the arguments that he knew would come. He also prepared different speeches for different situation that may arise. He even prepared himself from the tantrum and hurtful words that might be said by his baby brother. He knew that after their talk, Rolo would hate him for a long, long time, knowing that Rolo could hold grudges for long periods of time. Yes, it would take a long time, Lelouch predicted, maybe until they returned back to Pendragon. And that made him sigh for he always hated it whenever Rolo gives him a cold shoulder.

After informing his siblings, he expected something akin to a ''bomb" to take place. What he didn't expect though was for Rolo to calmly listen and at the end of it, hugged him and said that he understands and that he was very thankful for having a big brother like him who was caring and kind. True, he prepared himself but his preparation proved to be unnecessary for what transpired that day, shocked him. He never knew that Rolo could be so mature especially for a kid who throws tantrums for every little thing that goes wrong.

After that, Lelouch thought that the rest would be easy.

Saying goodbye was hard but could be dealt with after all it's not as if they'll never see each other again. They'll only be gone until their father found the ones who were responsible for his mother's death and Nunnally's current situation, Lelouch thought.

But he was proven wrong once again when his few "precious" half-siblings namely, Euphemia, Cornelia, Clovis and Schneizel were far more stubborn than he thought they would be. He didn't think that saying goodbyes to them would take up so much time, effort, and energy that it took until an hour before their departure to Japan, for the others to let them be.

He really did trust his father's judgement that is why he just could not for the life of him understand why Cornelia, Schneizel and Clovis started protesting for the vi Britannia siblings' sake. He even caught them planning something behind his back even if he vehemently told his half-siblings that he wholeheartedly agrees with their father's decision to send them to Japan.

He's thankful of course because he knew that they really cared what happened to them unlike his other half-siblings who couldn't care less what happened to them. They might even celebrate their father's decision for it would mean three other competitors to the throne will be out of the competition without them even lifting a finger! What a cynical view of life, Lelouch thought with a chuckle

"What's so funny big brother?" Rolo asked curiously wondering what made his precious big brother smile which if he were honest to himself was not really rare considering what their bastard of a father did to Lelouch a week ago.

If Nunnally didn't tell him what happened, he would have screamed at his big brother on how he could just accept it like that, on how he betrayed their trust, on how he hated and despised him for allowing their father to do such thing. And in return, Lelouch would be depressed even if he would definitely try his best not to show it to them.

"Nothing Rolo, I just remembered something funny." Lelouch replied with a yawn then after a few minutes of silence, he added, "Why don't you rest for a while like what Nunnaly's doing? The plane won't be landing anytime soon; you might as well sleep."

"Maybe later, I'm not yet tired."

"You're sure about that?" Lelouch asked albeit unsurely.

"Don't worry, I'm not really tired and if I did feel tired, I promise I'll take a nap."

"Alright, I trust you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up. Okay?"

"Yes big brother. Go to sleep. I know you're tired especially with you dealing with them an hour or so ago."

The only response that Rolo got is a light snore from Lelouch. It would seem that his brother used up all his energy in dealing with their half-siblings and he couldn't really blame them for hounding Lelouch. From what he has heard, his brother announced to the whole court that he denounced his claim to the throne after which their father responded by banishing the vi Britannias to Japan as a punishment of Lelouch's insolence. Then a little while later, he's acting as if nothing's wrong with what happened! It is as if Lelouch didn't mind at all! What's worse is Lelouch acting very differently. If he didn't know what really happened, he would have thought that Lelouch reverted back to how he was before their mother died because of trauma.

True, Lelouch acted how he was before their mother died. He's really the same older brother who is very protective, kind, caring and naïve of the evils of the world. But there is one subtle difference that people won't notice if they're not looking for it: Lelouch's loyalty to their father is unwavering.

Rolo knew that his older brother saw their father as just that. He's loyal yes but not to the extent he is now. He also never admired their father before. To Lelouch their father is just a man who visited them once in a while and not someone who would be seen as their hero or idol.

There was also a fact that should never be forgotten and that is Lelouch's behavioural change after their mother died. To others, this change is not obvious. In fact, they would never have noticed that something has changed. But to those who knew him very well, it was quite obvious. For a lack of better word, Lelouch became cold. His warm joyful smiles changed into cold calculation smirks. He even has this 'couldn't care less attitude' air around him when dealing with other people excluding Rolo and Nunnally.

Lelouch's changing personality obviously made everyone suspicious. Something must have happened between the announcement of their banishment and their father's visit. And that suspicion made his older brother's last few days dealing with their half-siblings very difficult.

It was a good thing then that Nunnally told him about Lelouch's situation. If Nunnally never told him what happened, he would not have understood why his older brother is acting that way, instead he would have thought his brother suffered from multiple personality disorder. He might even do something hurtful to his older brother that he would later on regret. Maybe it was godsend that their older brother decided to wait for a day before telling them about Japan for it took the whole day for Nunnally to make him understand the gravity of the situation.

He remembered that it took all of his will power to not raise hell when he found out the reason of his brother's change of personality. It also shocked him to the core when he found his ever mischievous and innocent twin act so cold and calculating. But what shocked him the most was his twin, who never liked seeing anyone hurt, started talking about wanting to destroy their father, the emperor and all those who have wronged them. Blind and crippled she may be, she is still a force to be reckoned with. She is a princess of Britannia after all.

And just like that, Rolo decided to hell with it. If this is treason then so be it, for he too wanted to extract vengeance to the person responsible to the immediate changes his precious siblings have undergone. And as their first order of business, both he and Nunnally decided to keep their older brother in the dark. He would contradict them yet they could not fault him. This would always be an unending cycle and they could not afford the arguments that would follow so the best decision is to keep Lelouch in the dark. But that does not mean they would leave their older brother to his own devices.

Plans were crossed and accepted and by the end of the day, both Nunnally and he had come to a decision. They decided that their number one priority is to protect Lelouch just as he had protected them from all those who have wished them harm in the past. Besides, for their sakes, Lelouch is better of being innocent as long as he live for that innocence is what they'll want to preserve. Both he and Nunnally lost their innocent child-like mind when their father betrayed them in the worst way. And they would never wish for someone to experience this betrayal especially to the only family they have left.

Of course, aside from Lelouch they both decided not to tell anyone of this after he told Nunnally of his theory. Their mother's murder was not a work of terrorists but of an inside job. It's obvious that a lot of people hated their mother so it does not surprise them that someone that holds power must have ordered this. And that means no one could be trusted even the few half-siblings they have that does not despise them. After all, everyone is a suspect until someone is proven guilty.

"We will be landing in Tokyo shortly, your highness," the captain of the plane told Rolo who was the only one awake at the moment.

Rolo gave a nod indicating that he understood. Once the captain was out of his sight, he turned his attention in waking up his siblings. After that he announced that they will be arriving shortly and an advice to should freshen up before they meet the Kururugis.

And as the plane landed, the sight that greeted the three siblings is not beautiful as they thought it would be like what the brochures' pictures depicted nor is it ugly as what some of their half-siblings said about Japan. It was quite normal, an understatement of what they expected to see but nonetheless, it is a refreshing sight and that gave Rolo hope that maybe their stay here would be a blessing in disguise for they are now beyond their father's grasps. What the emperor did with his older brother would be the last thing that they would suffer under the emperor's rule, Rolo vowed.

* * *

**Self-edit version 2: 05-04-15**


	3. To Live and Survive

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

a.n. thank you for those who read and fav/alert/review.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes

* * *

Chapter 3: To Live and Survive

The days spent with the Kururugi family is by far one of the best things that has ever happen to the three children. The first time they've met Suzaku Kururugi, son of Japan's prime minister, they thought that he was a spoiled brat always glaring at them as if there was no tomorrow but that changed as the days passed by. Eventually, they all become best of friends.

At first no one knows how to act around Suzaku. There was Nunnally who ignored the boy simply because of how he acted around her big brother; then there was Rolo who hated the boy with a passion simply because he hurt his innocent older brother who was only at that time trying to help his little siblings adapt to their new life. Finally, there's Lelouch who was caught in between. He does not hate the boy yet he feels no affection for him either. But that soon changed when Suzaku helped him find the missing Nunnally and Rolo, who at that time went to one of the grassy fields to pick up a dozen or so of those sunflowers to make the house livelier. It probably helped that Suzaku managed to calm Lelouch down before a full blown panic attack took place when Lelouch saw Nunnally's abandoned wheelchair. What's worse is that he found no sign of his siblings in the vicinity which lead him in thinking that something must have happened to his precious siblings.

After that, with their excellent teamwork (Lelouch searching for clues and Suzaku with his physical prowess doing what Lelouch told him to do), they both found Rolo carrying Nunnally, who at that time was holding a dozen sunflowers, on his back heading towards their direction. And the rest as we could say is history. Once Lelouch treated Suzaku as a friend after the said event, Nunnally soon followed thinking Suzaku as a friend knowing that this boy treated her older brother with respect and kindness.

Rolo on the other hand took a long, long time before he could stop watching Suzaku like a hawk whenever he is within the area where Nunnally and Lelouch are. It is as if he is waiting for Suzaku to drop his 'act of friendship' and start acting all mean and cruel towards them. Of course that didn't happen since as we all know, Suzaku for the life of him could never live to tell a lie. He is also an open book that whatever you see is what you will get. Eventually, after some time, with lots and lots of persuasion from both of his siblings, he finally relented and slowly but surely accepted Suzaku in the list of the people he could trust with his siblings' life.

Days after that are filled with joy and happiness. Those precious days the four friends spend together are but a paradise, a heaven on earth. And with those feelings, Nunnally and Rolo forgot about their planned revenge on their father for the hatred they once felt within their hearts are slowly beginning to be replaced by joy and happiness. It was as if they were back to the old times though instead with their mother, it was Suzaku who filled that void in their hearts.

Those are the thoughts of those four friends and that the thought of war never reached their young minds; until they experience with their very own senses, the horrors of war.

* * *

Words cannot even describe the things they see during the war. The three boys thanked their lucky stars that Nunnally could not see something this horrible at least they spared her from seeing something that would lead her into relieving Marriane's death.

While resting for the night, Rolo stared at the scene with a bothered expression on his face. It was a well known fact that the only people who Rolo could never argue are Nunnally and Lelouch. That is why, when he suggested to his older brother to wear a blindfold and let Suzaku carry him while he carried Nunnally and treat everything as if they're playing 'I spy', that suggestion was quickly shot down when his older brother told him in a gentle manner that he does not wish to be a burden and they can still play with only Nunnally guessing.

How can he protect his older brother's innocence if they kept on seeing mutilated bodies, people killing and people dying around them in their travels? Rolo thought angrily.

"Are you okay Rolo-kun? Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?" Suzaku asked his still awake friend.

"I'm not tired Suzaku-san. Shouldn't you be sleeping too?"

"I'm also not tired. Something's bothering you, I can tell. Tell me, it might help with two people thinking than one."

Silence is the only answer Suzaku got from Rolo. Others would have taken it as a dismissal but not Suzaku. Let it be known that Suzaku is one hell of a persistent guy and so with this trait of his, he again asked Rolo what is bothering him.

Maybe it is Suzaku who kept on pestering him for an answer or maybe he is just that tired, Rolo finally relented and answered, "It was onii-sama. Why didn't he do what I suggested?"

"Which one? Was it the one where you suggested him to wear a blindfold?"

"Yes."

Suzaku remained silent as if waiting for Rolo to explain more but when he only got that quiet answer so he asked again, "Why would you ask him of that, Rolo-kun?"

"I-I want to protect onii-sama's innocence and if he kept seeing those things then onii-sama might lose his innocence then our promise would be broken!"

"Your promise doesn't seem to be broken yet Rolo-kun so you don't have to worry. Lelouch-kun is still the same as he was, the day I met him; but why would you promise such a thing?"

"It's a promise both Nunnally-chan and I made before going to Japan. Tell me Suzaku-san, did you know that we were sent here to Japan because father banished us; and do you know why? Well let me tell you Suzaku-san, it's because we are useless and the emperor does not have a need for the weak for it is the strong that shall succeed. Mother was murdered and Nunnally-chan was blinded and crippled and yet the emperor didn't care. And when onii-sama confronted that bastard about this, he only got that Darwinism speech father sprouted all the time. Of course he got angry and told the emperor that if that is what it is to be royalty then he doesn't want to be one. After that father sent us here as political hostage but there's one problem. Onii-sama changed after that and I know father did something to him to make him like this. Nunnally-chan even heard it happen. Even with the knowledge that we are here, Father still decided to invade Japan. His ideals are wrong Suzaku-san, those who are strong should help the weak, and never to be thrown away when deemed useless and that is a world I wish for my precious siblings to live. That is why I will crush Britannia and all its Darwinism ideals!"

"I didn't know that happened. I'm sorry for acting such a brat when you arrived but what are you talking about Lelouch-kun being different?"

"Nunnally-chan told me that father did something to onii-sama but she does not know what. She recalled onii-sama crying and asking for her forgiveness then father came and something must have happened because after that he was all smiles and defending that bastard!"

"I understand but I hope for your sake that that hatred would cease. Live your life as you see fit but to live a life of revenge would only hurt those you care about. I hope you heed my advice. Good night Rolo-kun."

"I see."

* * *

The four children did everything they can to survive thus the birth of their new roles came to be. Suzaku would be the main protector of the group. Rolo would be their secondary defence. Lelouch would be the one to strategize where to go, where to stay and how they can get pass without the soldiers noticing them. Then there is Nunnally who would take away their tears and make them hope for a better tomorrow.

Of course the distribution of their roles did not go as smoothly like the surface of a paper. For all his intellectual prowess, Lelouch has a weak constitution and would always be the one left behind with Nunnally when they needed to get more supplies. That is why one day after having had enough seeing Rolo get hurt for numerous times, he proposed that he should be the one to find food and medicine with Suzaku but as always he was shut down by Rolo and even Suzaku's reasoning.

"I should be the one collecting the supplies with Suzaku. As your older brother, I think it would be better for you if you stay and protect Nunnally." Lelouch said one day.

"No! onii-sama. You should stay with Nunnally-chan here and let me and Suzaku-san go look for more supplies." Rolo said quite panicked. His older brother should never be placed in any necessary danger especially if his older brother may have to kill someone for them to be protected. He cannot let that happen! Lelouch should be kept innocent as was their promise and obviously having to kill someone counts as something that would take that innocence away! That is why he needs to get stronger. If only he has more power, then nothing like this can ever happen.

"But-," Lelouch replied but is interrupted by his friend Suzaku who said, "Lelouch-kun, if you went out there, you would be shot and Rolo-kun and Nunnally-chan would be devastated if you died. Would you like that to happen?"

"No, I would never have wanted that to happened but-."

"Suzaku-san is right onii-sama. Stay by Nunnally-chan's side and tell her stories of the book you've read and let us do the rest."

"But, I feel so useless. I feel like I'm not doing enough and I am your older brother, Rolo! It should be my job to protect you and you seem to be doing the protecting."

"That's not true onii-sama. We are alive because of your plans onii-sama. Without them, we might not survive and besides, both Suzaku-san and I only followed your plan that's why we are still alive so don't ever think that you're useless."

"Rolo-kun is right, onii-sama. Don't ever think you are useless! You're the only reason why I am not afraid and that's because I know you are here protecting me," Nunnally said passionately.

"They're right Lelouch-kun. Don't worry I'll protect Rolo-kun with all my life so don't worry too much, okay?" Suzaku vowed.

"I understand. Thank you Suzaku-kun. Come back safely."

And that ends the argument of their role assignment.

* * *

The four friends continued their travel until it is time for them to move on their separate ways. Rolo and Lelouch have talked about where they would be going. Lelouch told Nunnally and Rolo that they should go to the Ashfords to seek protection until their father called for them but Rolo vehemently refused to go with the plan.

Rolo claimed that no one is to be trusted especially in this situation where their father could order their assassination and surely the Ashfords would report them back and use them as a leverage to bring back their family's glory before their mother's death.

Lelouch would have argued that the Ahfords were not like that and most certainly their father would never order their deaths but when Nunnally asked him why their father decided to invade Japan when they are definitely here, Lelouch could only come up an excuse on their father's actions which Nunnally and Rolo never bought in the slightest.

They would have argued more if only Nunnally didn't take Rolo's side. Two to one after all counts as a loss in his favour. That is why it was agreed that it would be better for them to stay out of the Ashford's influence until they deem it would be safe.

On another note, Lelouch agreed to the twin's plan to change their name to their mother's maiden name, Lamperouge instead of claiming that they are the vi Britannia. First for their safety since most if not all Japanese would use them against as a bargaining tool to have a leverage against their father; next is that their father hasn't ordered them to come back which means that it isn't safe for them to go back yet. Well that was what Lelouch's logical mind came up for approving the plan. Unknown to him, his siblings made that plan in order for them to be out of that man's hands until the emperor decided to kick the bucket, thus more protection for them in case their father did something like what he did to their precious older brother.

Another thing they talk about before continuing their travels towards Tokyo is if they are not to ask protection from the Ashford then where would they go to start their new life? Going to the ghettos would be more detrimental for they might find themselves at the receiving end of the Japanese's anger just by being a Britannian and all. They should also establish themselves in a city which means that they should have a place to stay preferably a house. And of course, they needed a story on why they are living alone in said house or else they might be sent in an orphanage which would eventually lead the three of them to separate with each other.

Before the night ends, the three siblings planned, with Lelouch doing most of the planning and Rolo and Nunnally giving suggestions or weighing down the pros and cons of the plan.

In the end, they all agree to "borrow" an abandoned house preferably one that was owned by someone who was declared legally dead and in the outskirts of the city in order for the authorities to not give them much thought; after all, the strong who mostly live in the center of the city are the ones Britannia serves while the weak who mostly lived outside of the city are ignored.

Once they found the perfect place to stay, they will then integrate themselves in the society as the Lamperouge siblings whose father was a poor commoner who works as a lowly soldier whom the empire have little to no knowledge of, their mother died during the invasion and their aunt who visits them once in a while. A perfect cover story if ever someone questioned them why they are no adults in the house. Of course, they also needed to pretend to have 'received' letters or gifts from their non-existent father once in a while but that can be taken care of once they have settled.

With the agreement of the plans, the three new christened Lamperouge siblings, continued their travel towards Tokyo with a new found purpose in life.

For Lelouch, it is to protect his siblings until they were called back to mainland after all, he still have this hope in his heart that everything will be alright in the end.

For Rolo, it is to protect his siblings most epecially from that monster they call a father.

And for Nunnally, it is to protect her siblings too even if she knows that she would always be the one who will need their protection. Eventually, she hoped that they will find a new life away from their horrible past.

* * *

A.N. 2 sorry this is only a filler chapter but don't worry next chapter is about what happens to the three siblings and the start of Shinjuku ghetto arc (episode 1 of code geass) and that's where the story would definitely start. By the way, I used the Japanese honorifics well because they are now in Japan and they must have learned it in their brief stay in the Kururugis.

**Self-edit version 2: 05-05-15**


	4. Through the Years

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

AN. thank you for those who read and fav/alert/review. I really appreciate it!

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes

* * *

Chapter 4: Through the years

It's funny how things seem to fall into place quite easily. Fate seems to have finally taken a pity to the three newly christened Lamperouge siblings after a series of unfortunate events that has befallen upon them.

True to their plan, they found a quaint two-storey house near a river that is situated outside the city walls. The house they found seems to be the only one among all of the others in the area to remain untouched by the horrors of war.

They went inside with all the cautiousness they have which Rolo heavily protested, insisting that he should be the one to check the inside first, just to make sure.

But he finally relented when Lelouch told him that the outside is as dangerous as the inside. Besides that, it's better if they don't get separated, lest they'll have more problems at hand like finding each other in this war-torn place.

The truth is, Lelouch just doesn't want Rolo to act like he should be the one defending them! He is the oldest brother damn it! He should be the one doing the protecting! During their stay in Japan, he has this feeling that his siblings are somehow protecting him from something especially Rolo. He never wanted to feel like this! Like a useless, weak person that needs to be protected all the time!

"Onii-sama, are you feeling alright?" Nunnally's worriedly asked when she noticed that her beloved brother holding her hand tightly.

When Rolo heard Nunnally asking if Lelouch is fine, he immediately face his two siblings and put "his" gun's safety off in a heartbeat as if waiting for something in the shadows to attack them.

Rolo's sudden movement brought Lelouch back to reality. Looking up, he immediately saw Rolo holding a gun casually. His eyes widened and all he can ever think of is why is my little brother holding a gun?

A few moments of shocked silence from Lelouch and of Nunnaly's bated breath in hearing the sound of a gun, before Lelouch exploded.

"Rolo! What do you think you are holding?! Drop the gun this instant! Do you know how dangerous it is to be holding something like that? What if you get hurt? What if you hurt Nunnally with that thing? And where the hell on earth did you get it?" Lelouch angrily whispered to Rolo while staring at the gun in fear.

Seeing no immediate danger, Rolo immediately put back the safety and hid the gun somewhere in his body. Fortunately for all three of them, there was this moment of silence before Lelouch shouted or else Rolo might accidentally shoot one of his siblings.

With a start, he stumbled backwards when he heard his older brother's tone of voice.

And to his horror, he realized that he did a grave mistake in showing his beloved siblings his prowess in wielding a gun.

"Onii-sama, I can explain. The gun that I have in my possession is something that I picked from a dead guy somewhere. I only used it in defending us." Rolo explained in a placating manner, hoping that his brother would let this go.

"I-I didn't know that you know how to use that thing let alone know that you have used it before. I'm sorry Rolo. I am you're older brother and it is my duty to defend both you and our sister and I know that I have failed you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You were not even supposed to be able to do that!"

"No onii-sama. Don't say that you're sorry. You've done so much more to both Nunnally and I! You're not useless! Listen to me, without you here, both Nunnally and I won't even be here! We won't even survive with only the two of us! Please, onii-sama, don't beat yourself up. You have always been there for us. To us, you have and will always never be a failure in our eyes. In fact, you're the best onii-sama there is in the whole world, right Nunnally?"

"Brother Rolo is right onii-sama." Nunnally gently said while placing her small hand to Lelouch's shoulder.

"I-I don't know what to say-," Lelouch stammered but was cut off by Rolo saying, "You don't have to say anything onii-sama. Why don't we all go inside and check out our new home for the next years?"

* * *

After checking out their new home, Lelouch prayed a simple thank you to all the gods he worship for everything in the house seems to be in order. It seems that their newly christened home belonged to a Japanese family of four that consist of two children. Where the four members are will always remain a mystery to the three siblings for they don't have the time and the resources to find out what happened.

The only problem that presented itself to them are a few broken windows and the lack of food and money.

Well, that could easily be fixed if you look at the bright side of things. They still have two days worth of food. Three if they don't eat that much. They also have the river as their water supply after purifying it. Of course, Lelouch wouldn't want them to get cholera or something for drinking dirty water.

First things first, the house should be cleaned and that is what they did for the past two days. After making the house more habitable and "Nunnally friendly" Lelouch decided it is now time to worry about their finances. As of now, they're good as broke and he needed to remedy that as soon as possible if he waned to give his two younger siblings a comfortable life.

'What can I sell here?' is all what Lelouch's thought while walking around the house.

A few trinkets here and there are collected by Lelouch and once he thought that it would suffice, he breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it would be enough for the time being until he got a job? But what kind of person would hire a kid? Oh, who is he kidding? It won't be enough and he knows it! Maybe there would be something in the city that a kid like him can do for a living but that is just him thinking wistfully. Who would dare hire a skinny kid like him? The only available job for a kid that hasn't finished his studies would be manual labour. Would the problems end? Obviously it won't.

One way to find out if those trinkets would be enough; he needs to sell them to someone who would pay enough money. But before he did just that, Lelouch goes to their self-appointed room and checked on his siblings.

Seeing them asleep, he couldn't help but smile at how innocent they both look, especially Rolo. He couldn't help but blame the war not his father for destroying his siblings' innocence. They shouldn't think that they needed to take care of themselves! They are but children! With that he decided to carry the burden and go ahead with his plan. He is the older brother after all and it is his duty to take care of them. Let him worry about their financial problems and let them enjoy their childhood.

With that, he left the house after leaving a note telling them that he just went outside to get some money and food and not to worry.

* * *

Walking around the city, it seems that the war is truly over for everywhere Lelouch looked, the shops are open; the marketplace is full of people and everyone seems to be enjoying their day. The only noticeable difference is that everywhere he looked, the people doing their thing are Britannians and considering this is Japan well that is peculiar in itself.

Going around, he found a pawnshop. There he bargained with the man on the counter to increase the price for the few trinkets he has in his possession. Unfortunately, the man gave his final price even if Lelouch knows that the price given is lower than it should be. Lelouch would have argued more but the man told him if he won't accept it then go sell it somewhere and stop wasting his time. Knowing that this is the only pawnshop in the vicinity, he couldn't help but agree no matter how unfair it is.

With a frown, Lelouch sat on one of the benches in one of the parks there and started computing and planning on what he should do. While doing that, he couldn't help but notice a crowd forming in one of the bench on his right. Wondering what it could be, Lelouch decided to see what all this commotion is about.

To his surprise, he found himself staring at two people playing chess and someone in the audience betting in who would become the winner.

With a glance, he knew who will become the winner. Throwing caution to the wind, Lelouch uses all the money that he has in a gamble. He bet that the person in blue shirt would be the winner against all odds.

Most laughed at him for betting all of his money to someone by a glance is losing. By the time the game ends, most were surprised by the outcome of the game. The one with the blue shirt won and Lelouch's money quadrupled!

"Hey kid, how did you know that he'll win?" a curious bystander asked.

"I just know. It's obvious in the start that he was planning to trap the king." Lelouch replied aloofly.

"And what can a kid like you know about playing chess?" Someone in the audience arrogantly asked.

"More than you obviously know seeing as you lost the bet."

"Why you-," but he immediately changed his mind and instead continued with a smirk on his face, "How about this kid, if you win then I know you're not just sprouting nonesense trying to make us look stupid. If I win, I'll be bringing home the money you won. Is that a deal kid?"

"And if I win? What would I get in return?"

"Aren't you an arrogant piece of shit? Fine, if you win, I'll double the money that you have right now. Would that be enough, little boy?"

"You have yourself a deal." Lelouch replied while trying to hide the emerging giddy smile on his face. He knows that he is good in chess, second only to his brother Schneizel and usually, based on his experience, people like that man is all bark but no bite.

A few minutes later, silence reigned among the audience. It was a complete slaughter and Lelouch is the only one who came out unscathed.

There and then, Lelouch found out how he could support his precious siblings and that is by gambling.

* * *

**A year later...**

"That is final. You are going to Ashford Academy with Nunnally, Rolo!" Lelouch shouted.

"But why? Why do we need to go to school? We're happy here! We live a comfortable life! Why onii-sama?"

"Because Rolo, I wanted you and your sister to be and do whatever you both want in the future. Don't you want to have a job someday? Money to buy whatever you want?"

"Say that I would like that to happen someday. I can accept going to school but why for the love of god does it have to be in Ashford Academy?"

"Because it is one of the best schools and I want to give you and Nunnally the best."

"I understand onii-sama but what about you? You're a kid too! And you need to go to school too." Rolo asked trying to manipulate the situation.

"Rolo, I would love to go to school with the both of you but I need to work and besides I know I would be helping the both you with your studies so it also means that I would also be learning with you but not at school."

"But why can't I be the one doing the work and you and Nunnally go to school?"

"Rolo, my decision is final. You and Nunnally are going to Ashford Academy."

"But-."

"Rolo, look at it this way, if I enrolled myself too, our identities would be discovered because of Milly. She's about my age and obviously, sooner or later, I would encounter her as a classmate in middle school. On the other hand, I enrolled you and Nunnally in primary-."

"Wait you already enrolled us?!" Rolo interrupted.

"Yes that is why my decision is final. I have already paid both of your tuition. Tomorrow, both of your uniform and books will be delivered. My only wish is for you and Nunnally going to school. Didn't you just say earlier that you wanted me to be happy? Doing this would make me the happiest person alive."

"I understand onii-sama." Rolo replied with a sigh knowing that he lost the battle in convincing his beloved brother to change his decision.

* * *

**Four years later... On Lelouch...**

At 16, Lelouch met Rivalz Cardomende and they became close friends.

They both know how it felt to be poor, desperate to find a job and that is how they bonded. One day when Lelouch is asking what jobs can a 16 year-old can get, Rivalz responded by giving a good recommendation for Lelouch to be able to get a job at the restaurant-bar Rivalz worked.

Lelouch couldn't just let gambling be his main supply for money. What if he loses? No matter how impossible it may be, he needed to be careful especially now that there is a price hike in the tuition of both Rolo and Nunnally. That is why another job is needed.

**On Nunnally and Rolo...**

At 13, both Nunnally and Rolo found a way for Nunnally to be able to walk. They decided to go on with the procedure without their precious older brother's permission.

It's not that they wanted to hide this to Lelouch but the procedure that Nunnally took is in the experimental stage that is why they needn't have to pay but knowing their older brother, he would vehemently refuse to go on with the procedure. No matter how "safe" it would be.

* * *

**A year later...**

At 17, Lelouch is known as a good player in chess that many would want to try playing him to prove them wrong and that is indeed very profitable for many would want to show that Lelouch can be defeated.

On this wonderful day, our story starts, Lelouch has a match in Shinjuku ghetto.

**On Nunnally and Rolo...**

"Clovis is sending his army to Shinjuku ghetto." Rolo nonchalantly stated after looking at the hacked information from his laptop.

"Why?" Nunnally asked curiously

"Something about his poison gas being stolen or whatever. If you ask me, he's being an idiot and trying to cover something up."

"Ha ha very funny. Are we going to do something?"

"Nothing, we're not ready yet for our reveng- oh shit!"

"Why, what is it?" Nunnally asked worriedly.

"The tracker we put on onii-sama is going to the direction of Shinjuku ghetto!"

"Fu-."

"Language, Nunnally."

"Like you're the one to talk."

"Whatever. I need to stop onii-sama."

"Wait, you're leaving me here?"

"No offence but you'll be on the way, Nunnally."

"I can walk Rolo! I may be blind but I have a good sense of hearing! I can detect people faster than you can! I am not the same Nunnally seven years ago! I am not the helpless Nunnally, you knew before!"

With a sigh, Rolo let Nunnally come for he knew she could defend herself far better than your ordinary citizen. And besides, even if he leaves her behind, she would definitely follow him.

"Thanks Rolo-kun."

* * *

A.N.2 I hope you enjoy! Next chapter is where the fun starts... chapter 5: geass happens

**Self-edit: 05-05-15**


	5. Geass Happened

Disclaimer: I don't own code geass

A.N.1. thank you for those who read and fav/alert/review.

Warning: OOC characters, grammar/ spelling mistakes

* * *

Chapter 5: Geass Happened

"Hey Rivalz can Nunnally and I borrow your ride now?" Rolo asked an unassuming walking Rivalz.

"What for? Don't tell me you're planning to cut your classes? You know how much Lelouch doesn't want any of you skipping your classes. Think of how much he works for you guys to attend Ashford." Rivalz said.

"Who made you our mother? You're just a friend of my onii-sama. So can we borrow your ride or not?"

"Of course not! Do you know how your brother reprimands?! He first make you guilty then ashamed then-," but was cut off by Rolo who impatiently said, "We know how onii-sama is, Rivalz but what does that have to do with borrowing your ride?"

"Your brother is a monster in interrogating me about the two of you! Do you know how he will react when he found out you decided to skip school and most especially bring Nunnally along?"

"Then don't tell him, my god Rivalz, you're such a wimp! Onii-sama is practically one of the naïve people there is! So can we borrow your ride?"

"Are you nuts?! Rolo! He may be naïve but he is one hell of a mother lion when it comes to the two of you! Have you ever been at the end of his glare? Because if you don't, I'll tell you now, once subjected to his glare, you would never find yourself capable of lying or else."

"Wimp. If you're not going to let us borrow, then fine. Nunnally and I would find another ride."

"Wha- what?! Fine, you can borrow it! I don't want you to use your money in going wherever you are going. I'm not even going to ask just make sure you return it in one piece. I'm not even going to tell your brother this. Here's the key. You know where it is right?"

"Yes. Thanks RIvalz, you're the best! See you!"

And with that Rolo disappeared from Rivalz's view.

"I'm so screwed if ever Lelouch found out about this," Rivalz said with a sigh.

"What did you do Rivalz? Why are you screwed?" Milly Ashford asked, suddenly appearing from Rivalz's view.

"Whoah, Madam President! I didn't see you there!" Rivalz exclaoimed.

"Because, I only just arrive a second ago. So tell me what made you sigh like that."

"Oh nothing?"

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"Are you asking me?"

"Yes?"

"Rivalz, just spit it out. You are not a good liar."

"It's just some annoying kid who decided to borrow my ride and their overprotective older brother who would no doubt kill me if he ever found out what I did."

"Do I know them?"

"No Madame President. The older brother is a friend of mine in work."

"Don't worry about your friend, RIvalz. We, the student council will protect you from his wrath. Come. You're late for the meeting."

"Oh right. Is that the reason why you're here?"

"Of course, I'm only here to find out what took you so long."

* * *

"What took you so long brother dear?"

"I finally got Rivalz's permission to use his ride and I must say my dear sister, he is a hard nut to crack."

"Is that why it took you so long?"

"Yes. Onii-sama seems to have scared him to death if anything were to happen to us in school."

"At least he is a good friend for onii-sama unlike some people who we managed to at least make them disappear from the face of the planet. Let's go Rolo."

With that, the two siblings travelled using Rivalz's ride towards Shinjuku ghetto to save their precious older brother, hoping that they are not too late.

Once they are in a highway, a truck that came out of nowhere almost hit them. They almost died! But Nunnally's reaction is different from Rolo. If Rolo wanted to let the passengers of the truck to die and burn in hell for almost killing his twin; Nunnally would want to help the passengers. That is why, Nunnally takes off her seatbelt and run towards the sound of the only running engine in the area.

"Hey Nunnally! Where are you going?! Come back this instant!" Rolo shouted.

"I have to help them Rolo. What if they got hurt?"

"And whose fault it is? Obviously, if they drive more safely then they won't almost hit us!"

"Rolo, there's no need to be so harsh." Nunnally reprimanded while going up the stairs on the side of the truck.

"Did you forget why we are here, Nunnally? We are here to save onii-sama and not go on and act like a hero."

"I-I just need to make sure that they are alright. It would only take a few short minutes."

But that few short minutes didn't come true for the truck suddenly begins to move. Then Nunnally found herself being thrown by the force of the movement inside the truck. And there goes the truck with Nunnally in it.

"Nunnally! Fuck! Shit! This is not good. Obviously it isn't. Who will I follow? Nunnally or onii-sama? If I look at it this way, the one in more in danger is onii-sama. He is in Shinjuku ghetto and once the Japanese found out he is a prince, he's screwed. Britannia's army under Clovis would be there as well and if they recognize him, they'll most probably send him back to that bastard. Nunnally on the other hand is in a truck somewhere around area eleven. The driver seems Japanese but what if they're rebels? Well, at least she could defend herself. She could act all weak then suddenly attack them with her poisoned daggers when they're not expecting it. Okay. I'll go looking for onii-sama as planned. Besides, at least I have onii-sama's location unlike Nunnally. I only hope you are well Nunnally. Please come back to us, my dearest sister."

* * *

**With Nunnally…**

"What the-?" Nunnally said to herself while she stumbled inside the truck.

'Okay, what am I going to do now? Rolo's going to bite my head off later on. I'm stuck somewhere inside a moving vehicle going somewhere and now someone is shooting the truck?!' Nunnally thought trying to calm her beating heart. Panicking after all won't help her. What she needed to do now is to find her way back. After all, she can act her way through all this. And if acting doesn't work then she may have to attack them.

Getting her balance finally, she felt some kind of a big round thing inside.

"What could it be?" She murmurs to herself but that train of thought ended when she's thrown somewhere.

"Wha- what the hell happened?" She asked herself wondering what happened now. Suddenly she is thrown again. Then something like a punch hit her abdomen that made her cry out in pain.

"Sto-,"

"Oh my god, is that you Nunnally? I'm sorry for hurting you. But what are you doing here? Don't tell me, you became a rebel! What the hell Nunnally! I know Rolo hated Britannia back then but I never thought you and Lelouch would join this non essential bloodshed! By the way, where's Rolo? Lelouch? -Wait- you can walk now? Since when?" A familiar voice asked to a slightly disoriented Nunnally who is gasping for breath. Tilting her head to the side, she tried to remember who the familiar voice belonged to but that is answered by the voice introducing himself, "Oh yeah, it's me, Suzaku. Suzaku Kururugi. Do you still remember me?"

With that introduction, Nunnally's eyes widened. The person in front of her is none other than their old friend Suzaku Kururugi!

"Su-Suzaku? Is that really you?" Nunnally asked while trying to touch Suzaku's face in confirmation which Suzaku let her.

"Yes, Nunnally. Tell me what are you doing here? Where are your brothers? I doubt they would ever let you out of their sight."

"It was an accident. I was trying to help the passengers but suddenly the truck moved and here I am."

"I understand. Did you know that this truck was stolen by the rebels?"

"N-no. I only wanted to help them."

"I understand."

"What are you doing here Suzaku? Are you a rebel?" Nunnally asked curiously while clutching her abdomen in pain.

"No. I became an honorary Britannian-," Suzaku is about to say more but he is cut off by something opening. He then saw the poisoned gas container opening! Immediately, he took off his protective helmet and put it on Nunnally while pushing his body over her in protection.

A few seconds later, when the steam from the poison gas container has lifted, a bounded green-haired girl came out of the container. Suzaku looked at the girl in confusion. He was told that what they are looking for is a container containing poisoned gas and not some container carrying a bound girl.

"What was the noise? And Suzaku, can you get off of me? You're kind of heavy." Nunnally whispered to Suzaku.

As if the spell was broken, Suzaku remembered that Nunnally is underneath him.

"I'm sorry Nunnally. I thought that the container carries poison gas but what I never thought of is that the container is carrying a girl."

"A girl?" Nunnally asks as she is being helped by Suzaku in standing.

Suzaku was about to reply but was cut off by a voice.

"Private Kururugi, what is this?"

"Sir, I was told that we are looking for a poisoned gas container but-,"

"Shut your mouth, you monkey! You have not seen anything is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh yes, what is a Britannian student doing here? No matter. It's a pity that you are at a wrong place at a wrong time and you have seen so much. Private Kururugi, I order you to kill the student."

Eyes widening, Suzaku couldn't help but blurt out, "But sir, she is a civilian!"

"Are you questioning my orders?!"

"No sir but I cannot kill her."

"Then I just have to kill you."

And with that a gunshot rang in the vicinity followed by something hitting the ground.

'No, no, no this can't be happening! Suzaku isn't dead! He's not! If only I am strong enough. If only I have the power to protect. If only I'm not useless!' Nunnally thought while tears started flowing from her eyes. Then she heard the voice of the person who killed Suzaku say to her, "Pity, you're a Britannian. Goodbye. Don't worry we'll send your body back in one piece to your family. It's the least we could do for a fellow Britannian."

'No, no, no I can't die now! What would happen to Rolo and onii-sama if I die? No. Don't think about dying because I am not going to die! I can do this! I can protect myself. I have my daggers with me.' Nunnally thought while discreetly pulling out her poisoned daggers from who knows where she keeps it in her body.

A second later is all it took to change the situation. She threw her dagger to the two nearest sound of the beating heart she could hear in the vicinity. A grunt of pain and a thud followed by a shock pause is all that she needed to distract them into escaping not caring if she has killed.

At the same time, the truck exploded helping her to gain much distance from those people whowanted her dead. Adrenaline courses through her veins as she runs while holding the walls in support. A little while later, Nunnally couldn't help but hear another set of footsteps behind her. She stopped and the footsteps also stop.

'Who could it be? If that person, who is following me, wanted me dead, I would surely be dead by now. They wouldn't waste their time following me.' Nunnally thought in contemplation.

Mustering up what little courage she has, she asked, "Who are you? Why are you following me?"

"I'm CC."

"Wait, are you the girl inside the container?"

"Yes. I'm only following you to find my way out."

"Oh."

* * *

**With Rolo…**

After driving in a long tense silence, he finally arrived in Shinjuku ghetto. Following the tracker fromhis phone, he finally found Lelouch holding a briefcase while looking pleased. He was about to call over his onii-sama's attention when a battalion of Britannian soldiers started shooting everyone in the area.

Rolo's eyes widened in horror. It was as if he is being brought back to the time of war where puddles of blood in the ground and people dying left and right are pretty common.

"No! This could not be happening again! Fuck! I need to go to onii-sama right now!"

And with that, Rolo ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards where Lelouch is. When he reached his older brother, Rolo couldn't help but swear more. Lelouch seems to have shut down upon seeing the carnage taking place around him.

"Onii-sama! Onii-sama! Let's go!" Rolo shouted urgently while trying to pull Lelouch towards a warehouse for safety.

Hearing his little brother's voice, Lelouch snapped out of his momentarily stupor. Seeing the carnage around him, he couldn't help but remember the scene that greeted him when their mother died. Sure he saw all these in the war but this is the first time he saw someone's brain exploded right in front of him. Blinking, he realize that he is somewhat being pulled inside a warehouse. Following the hand that is making him to move reluctantly, he saw Rolo! What is Rolo doing here? Shouldn't he be in school?

"Rolo! What are you doing here? You can't be here!" Lelouch shouted in panic remembering the situation they are in.

"Onii-sama, I-," Rolo replied but was cut off by soldiers entering the warehouse and shouting, "DIE, you useless elevens!"

Rolo immediately went to a pile of boxes and hid there with Lelouch.

'Oh my God, this is not happening! If only I could somehow pause what is in front of me. I'm not that good enough to see bullets and one way or another, the only time we will be able to come out alive and unscathed if divine intervention took place. But that would be impossible! No I refuse to die like a pig in slaughter! But I also need to protect onii-sama! Shit! I don't think, we are going out of here alive.' Rolo thought with clenched fists while trying to hold back a sob that is threatening to come out.

"It's okay Rolo. We're going to get out of here. Don't cry. I'll protect you." Lelouch said soothingly while rubbing Rolo's back in a gentle manner.

A few minutes later the shooting, the crying, and the pleading stopped and time seems to stand still.

"I think that's all. Let's go." An authoritative voice said.

Unfortunately for Lelouch and Rolo, they forgot that the soldiers are still in the process of going out of the warehouse. Both Lelouch and Rolo shouted Nunnally's name when they saw her coming out of an underground staircase followed by a green haired girl.

"Oh, it seems that we missed. Search the place."

"Yes sir."

A few minutes later, the three Lamperouge siblings found themselves at a gunpoint of several soldiers. Rolo would have fought them with all his might but Lelouch gave him the look to stop whatever he is planning and let him handle it.

"it seems that there is a mistake. We are not rebels. We are only at the wrong place at the wrong time. I doubt you would shoot a Britannian." Lelouch tried to say in a calming manner.

"True but you lot have seen much and we can't let this go out in public. I'm sorry for killing three Britannians but orders are orders."

And with that, the one in charge gave his command to shoot down the three siblings.

Unconsciously, both Rolo and Nunnally tried placing themselves in front of Lelouch while waiting for their end to happen. Their only consolation is that the three of them will die together and no one would feel the loneliness of losing someone again.

But their end didn't happen for the green haired girl went in front of them and took the bullet that is meant for them.

"No! CC! Don't die!" Nunnally sobbed while she falls down to the ground in despair.

"Nunnally, It wil be okay. Don't cry." Lelouch said gently while hugging Nunnally in the ground.

Rolo on the other hand, stands in front of his siblings and glared at the soldiers daring as if daring them to shoot.

Suddenly the supposedly dead girl's hand grabs Nunnally's hand that is interconnected with Lelouch's and Rolo's leg.

A few seconds later and suddenly to the confusion of all the soldiers both Nunnally and Rolo said, "I accept."

While Lelouch replied in confusion, "I don't want the power of kings you speak of."

* * *

A.N.2 Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! Next chapter would be titled: Start of a Revolution. what is it about? You'll see soon...


End file.
